streetkartfandomcom-20200215-history
Development Team
Street Kart was created by Duncan Abbott and Ross Grayle Jones, and took over two and a half years to make. Kart racing was chosen since other mobile games such as Real Racing and CSR Racing had a simple, level up to win concept. They wanted something that made racing close and tight, and that there was always a significant amount to skill involved to winning the game. Karting was the obvious option, "the purest form of motorsport" as Ayrton Senna was once quoted as saying. Early Stages The game was originally conceived that fans would be able to not only race but also create their own tracks. An editor was built that allowed the team to create new track designs simply by drawing them out on an ipad. Money was raised, by friends and family and hte team themselves to get the game released. Unity was chosen as the development platform of choice. However after 6 months it became clear that Street Kart (named because Art Ingles, The father of karting, in 1956 used to test his go-kart on the streets of California), was going to be a much bigger project and much more social. Brands Brands were signed up to the game including, ZiP Kart, Zanardi, IAME, Caterham, TKM, Gillard, Monaco Kart, Arrow Kart, Bridgestone, MG Tires, Maxxis, Alpine Stars, Motors TV, Karting Magazine, Kart X Magazine, Kart David. Fan Competitions Real life karters were requested to enter competitions to have their helmets feature in the game. This was percieved to be important as the game was to have real world physics simulations and in turn karters were asked to also contribute to the testing and design of the physics engine. Into 2013 During 2013, the game still hadn't been finished and the team had to continually inject more money into the game as the scope of it increased. Strategy and depth became an increasingly important part of the gameplay, and the team was reduced from more than 10 developers to a core 6. Unbelievably small contrast to other development studios. It was becoming a real labour of love. Real-Time Weather '''from the actual track locations was introduced meaning every time players raced the conditions would be different and require different tires and strategies to compete. '''Leagues '''were introduced so that players could work up from different tiers, from Cadet up to 90mph full racing karts. As part of this, promtionn and relegation were also introduced - players could now get a long way up and hten fall again if they stopped racing or being competitive. This was to allow the best players to rise to teh top while meaning that even in the lower levels players were matched against others of similar ability. This was to ensure close racing. Racing become '''real time multiplayer racing - meaning that wherever possible players would be placed into races against real life opposition. The goal of the game now was to become WORLD CHAMPION. Publishing deal with Chillingo/EA In early 2014 Chillingo, the indie development arm offered to publish Street Kart. The game was announced to the press on June 10th, at E3 in Los Angeles. The expected release date is Q4 2014.